Black Velvet
by Purpleangel
Summary: Looking at her, he felt his breath locked in his throat. She looked gorgeous sitting there as her chest rose up and down from her heavy breathing. He couldn’t blame her, he too was breathing hard and not to mention struggling with a hard on. TYLERXOC.


Title: Black Velvet

Summary: Looking at her, he felt his breath locked in his throat. She looked gorgeous sitting there as her chest rose up and down from her heavy breathing. He couldn't blame her, he too was breathing hard and not to mention struggling with a hard on. [Tyler x OC - ONESHOT

-------------------------------------

_I don't know how I got suckered into this whole ordeal._ Tyler looked at his reflection in the car window. He was wearing a black tux with a white mask that only covered his eyes. _This is so stupid,_ he thought as he rolled his blue eyes.

It was a coming of age party, also known as a birthday, with a masquerade ball theme. It was for some girl he didn't even know; all he knew was that she was the daughter of his fathers business associate. Of course, neither one of his parents wanted to attend, so they sent him as their respective. As if things didn't suck enough, he couldn't even get one of his so-called friends to come.

Tyler let out a groan as he stared at the house, no, mansion in front of him. _I might as well get this over with_. Ringing the doorbell, he showed the maid the invitation and was immediately let in.

As soon as he stepped inside, he saw the various decorations saying 'Happy Birthday Laura'. Well at least he didn't have to worry about forgetting the girls' name. His eyes scanned the room where the guests were gathered.

Everyone in the room had masks, which made him breath a sigh of relief. At least now he didn't feel so foolish. Even with the masks he could tell that most of the people were middle aged, he didn't see anyone even close to his age. _Damn, I feel sorry for the girl._

Not even having been two seconds in the room, he was bombarded with a swamp of guests. How he wished he were Reid or Pogue right now. Neither one of them would give a second thought to blowing these people off. But, no, not him – he could never be like that. He would have to stand there, answering their questions, while he smiled politely and laughed at their lame attempts at being funny.

His eyes wandered around the room where he spotted where the balcony at the corner of the room. Quickly excusing himself from the people, he made his way towards it. _This blows, _he thought as he slid the glass doors open and peaked outside. _At least no one else is out here._

Closing the doors behind him, he walked over to the railing. He let out a deep breath; he didn't even realize he was holding. Society gatherings really weren't his thing. He would have been labeled antisocial if it weren't for his brothers, a.k.a. the social butterflies.

Reaching inside the tux, he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. Not many people knew he smoked; it wasn't something he did often. He had recently picked up the habit, but of course whenever someone asked he would blame it on Reid's bad influence. It had brought a good laugh when Caleb found out and nearly straggled the blond. Heaven forbid someone should taint their precious baby boy.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he was meekly aware of someone opening the doors and stepping inside. It wasn't until he heard the doors slid close, that he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Turning around, he noticed it was just some girl, who miraculously looked around his age. _So I'm not the only teenager here._

"Did you come here to escape too?" the girl asked him as she closed the curtains to the door so that no one could see they were there.

He was silently thankful for that, he certainly didn't want to be trapped here with any of those people. He nodded his head as a response to her question and put out the cigarette on the sole of his shoe.

The girl stepped away from the shadows and he got the chance to have a good look at her. From what he could tell because of her mask, she had hazel eyes. Which he had to admit complimented her silky mike white skin quite well. Her wavy black hair blew a bit in the wind, making her put a few strands of it behind her ear. His eyes wandered down her lean frame and noticed the dark gown she wore. _She must be another guest at the party,_ he guessed as he watched her take a seat on the edge of the rail.

"You smoke." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

He could tell she was just as bored as he was by the tone of her voice. _I guess she's trying to make small talk._ "Yeah." So that wasn't the best way to make small talk, but he had actually been enjoying the silence before she came in. Unlike his best friend, he didn't feel it necessary to constantly flirt with the opposite sex.

"Let's have some fun."

Tyler was about to ask what she meant, when he saw her move in front of him and bend down to kiss him square on the lips. Part of him thought he should move away from her, while the other part thought why the hell not. Besides he had been bored, so that was a good enough excuse for him.

Breaking away from her kiss, he swiftly moved so that she was the one against the railing while he was in front of her. She sat up against the railing as he moved in to start kissing her again.

Moving away from her lips, he slowly traced a trail down to her neck. He inhaled the scent of her perfume and it instantly began to arousal him. Well, it was either that or the fact he hadn't gotten laid in a while. Either way he didn't care, he was just glad she was so bold as to be doing this in the first place.

His hands made their way to her thighs and gently stroked her through the dress. _Velvet, _he thought as he felt the material of her gown, _feels good_.

His lips remained locked on her neck, as he sucked on her skin, making sure to leave small love marks behind. He felt himself grow hard as she let out soft moans in his ear. There wasn't anything more then he wanted then to take her right there and then. But he couldn't do that, could he?

He trailed kisses back her jaw line and onto her hungry lips. After savoring her for a bit, he slowly broke away from the kiss and also removed his hands from her thighs.

Looking at her, he felt his breath locked in his throat. She looked gorgeous sitting there as her chest rose up and down from her heavy breathing. He couldn't blame her, he too was breathing hard and not to mention struggling with a hard on.

The girl pouted her lips and raised an eyebrow as she stared at the brunette. At first she couldn't understand why he had moved away from her, but then it finally hit her. He was silently asking for permission, _what a gentleman._

A smirk spread on her face as she pulled the boy back closer to her. "Think of this as a birthday gift," she said as her hand traveled up his thighs and pressed against his already throbbing erection.

Needing no more encouragement, he locked lips with her once again. She smiled to herself as she licked his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, their battle to dominate the kiss immediately began.

His hands made their way down her back and he placed them on her firm bottom. Giving her a squeeze, he felt her grind herself in him. She broke away from the kiss and dropped her head back as she let out a moan. A series of 'oh's' and 'ah's' escaped her lips as she felt his hands leave her butt and make their way up her thighs.

Her dress was hiked up and revealed her pink cotton underpants. His fingers lingered on the edge of her panties when he felt her unzip his pants and slip her hand inside.

"Oh shit," he mumbled as her soft hand started building a rhythm up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes, as he lost himself in the pure bliss of it all. Her thumb graciously brushed over the tip and that was all it took for loose all control. His hands quickly worked off her panties but before they were completely off…

A knock on the glass door made both teens freeze on the spot. Tyler removed his hands from body and she did the same. "Miss. Laura, your mother is looking for you," said a small voice from the other side of the door, which Tyler recognized as one of the maids.

"Okay I'll be in soon."

Wide-eyed, Tyler looked from the door over to Laura. "Wait, you mean this whole party is for you?" He could hardly believe the girl his dad told him about, quiet, shy, and traditional, was the same girl he had been moments away from screwing.

Laura let out a low sigh as she nodded her head. "Yeah… lucky me." Hoping off the ledge, she placed a hand behind her neck. "Thanks for the birthday gift," she said with a sly smile.

Tyler chuckled to himself as he watched her fix her dress and make her way back inside the party. Taking out a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it up and inhaled. He couldn't erase the grin off his face, not that he really wanted to. _Can't wait to tell the guys what they missed_, he mused as another chuckle escaped his lips, _Reid is going to be so jealous_.

-------------------------------------

Author Notes: Well I hoped you all enjoyed that; it was a rather quick type of one shot. It was actually written as a birthday present for a friend, hope you like it Robyn!


End file.
